megamanexerpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Shannon
Profile Character Name: "Shannon" Gender: male Age: 16 Height: unknown Weight: unknown Occupation: Official Net Battler (Main Team Member) Appearance: Shannon has a somewhat paler complexion than most, from hours spent in front of monitors, a side-effect of being an Official, he insists. He has a fairly slim build and is pretty low on the muscles front. This said, the presence of two robotic limbs, right arm and left leg, does rather circumvent this difficulty. He is normally seen in a pair or light blue jeans, battered trainers and a red hooded-top that actually seems to grow back between topics if it happens to be destroyed. Any onlookers lucky enough to observe these rare situations will see that he wears a plain black t-shirt under his top. Personality Description: A viciously optimistic and idealistic person by nature, Shannon has managed to, more or less, retain most of his views despite the evil his job frequently throws at him. Generally fairly friendly as well, he has surprised more than a few subordinates by asking them to please stop calling him ‘sir’. This said, this has a habit of changing when a fight of some description is occurring, at which point he becomes much more calculating, though not to the point that his ideals fail him. However, his friendly nature has let him down on many occasions, as many friends of his, either fellow officials or simply civilians, have turned to the other side of the law for their living. It doesn’t help that they tend to be the worst of his adversaries (the current Underking, benefactor of the NetMafia and a once terrorist who flew a space shuttle into the ONB’s main base to count some of the more serious offenders). Thankfully these are balanced out by a series of friends in various high places on the law enforcement side of things as well and he has been able to remain dedicated to his duties, one of the few officials not yet accused of corruption or incompetence. 'Personal History: ' Shannon had a relatively normal start to his life, spending his first thirteen years in the sheltered and peaceful world of ACDC Town. However, this more or less instantly changed when he joined the ONBs and, soon after the Chaos Union. Back in those days the CU was still at the height of its influence and at war with a criminal group known as the Dark Union. As a result, Shannon was dragged into a base attack as his first real world assignment, something not many people can claim. Through the Chaos Union he met his two closest friends until late, Noel Aramis and Nick Sayre, the latter having recently revealed himself as being secretly sided with the NetMafia. This revelation would took Shannon by complete surprise, but it didn't quite have time to sink in as Nick quickly delivered a bullet to the teen's head afterwards... Alongside these two friends, Shannon advanced through the ONB and the Chaos Union, until they were the appointed Triumvirs of the Chaos Union, and they were all appointed NetSaviors, on the same day no less. In his time he has seen countless organisations, both good and evil, rise and fall alongside heroes and villains alike and is frankly fairly proud of managing to keep to the same path throughout. Deaths To date, Shannon has died thrice, this has been possible to a piece of technology that Nick Sayre implanted in him while serving with the ONB, the neural implants. These, at their peak, allowed increased efficiency of lungs, flight via an anti-gravity field that speed up all objects travelling through it, and also served to back up his memory and increase his speed of thinking. Needless to say, the staff, quite rightly, vetoed this entirely with the exception of the memory back-up function. Shannon suffered his first death when he was shot by an automatic rifle while using the anti-gravity function of his implants, causing the bullets' momentum to increase exponentially and render his protective vest useless. After his death the neural implants were removed from his brain in an autopsy by Sayre and then inserted into a copyroid, allowing Shannon to act as a navi in the real world. Understandably displeased by this, Shannon demanded that Nick to his best to refit him in a biological body as soon as possible and, eventually, this was done via the generation of an entirely new body with the implants providing memory and personality. However, due to a ridiculously large oversight, the new body was female. Understandably, Shannon was even more displeased by this than he was before. Eventually, Nick righted this problem by actually decapitating Shannon's new body and generating a new body for it, thankfully male this time. The final death came, again at the hands of Sayre, at a meeting between the ONB and UnderCourt, a one-off truce in order to discuss possible methods to combat the extraterrestrial threat present at the time. During this meeting, Sayre revealed himself as truly being the NetMafia's benefactor. Shannon confronted him and refused to allow him to leave the room, at which point Sayre produced a gun and shot Shannon in the head. The bullet caused near instant death and threw the meeting into complete chaos, with both Officials and mafioso attempting to reach and harm Sayre. In the panic, Kimera retrieved Shannon's body and transported it to Beach Street hospital and, through the bizarre and morally dubious use of unusual brain surgery techniques and bio-toxins was actually able to restore him to life. Meanwhile, using a copy of the data contained in Shannon's neural implants downloaded wirelessly at Shannon's death, Nick fashioned a navi for himself, Shannon.exe. This navi shares Shannon's appearance, personality and memories, but has been altered so as to be completely loyal to the NetMafia and have a twisted sense of justice in which all humans are regarded as criminals on some level and therefore worthy of punishment, allowing for massacres such as that which took place when a series of bombs were detonated in the DNN station and along the train line between Beach Street and ACDC. Category:ONB